IFEC systems providing on-demand media and in-flight connectively are well known in the art with audio being supplied to passengers by headphones connected via a Remote Jack Unit (RJU) or “Jack Module” typically installed in the armrest of an aircraft seat.
The applicant's earlier published application WO 2013/143971 discloses an advanced IFEC system in which the headphones used to provide audio to the passengers each include a processor module for allowing two-way digital communication with a server system providing audio/control data. Each headphone is associated with a unique identifier for allowing the server system to direct communications (e.g. including audio and control data) to a selected one of the plurality headphones connected to the server system.